Locations, arranged by location
Locations arranged by location (See also locations arranged by scene - to come...) *Castle Kennedy and *Lochinch Castle are basically the same place... Ayrshire, Culzean castle ('''12 miles south of Ayr, 4 miles west of Maybole). - exterior of LS castle, dining room shot of LS's castle, (Ailsa Craig is in the distance of one exterior shot there.), Holly Grimmond's house exterior. '''Anwoth - ruined church, schoolhouse, maypole, graveyard, harvest festival photographs, woman crying on grave and couples watering graves? Bristol, England - orgy Burrowhead - hole Howie and Rowan come out of, cliffs by wicker man and closing scenes (Hoseasons Caravan Site now), house inspection. *'Castle Kennedy '(part of Stair Estate, near Stranraer) - procession, fire dance, chop chop scene at "the Stones" (stone henge), tree-lined path to beach. Creetown, Ellangowan Hotel was the Green Man interior, interior of the bakery in old Creetown bakery (across the street or along the road from the hotel), shot of curious woman looking out window as Howie walks by on arrival. Gatehouse of Fleet, Cally Estate offices - Green Man exterior, Stark Chemist’s - chemist’s interiors, Dr Ewan's house is right next to the chemist's, skull bollards by harbor, morning scene where Willow is washing the tables. Isle Castle, Isle of Whithorn - exterior of castle seen in search, two dolls in bedroom, Ingrid Pitt's bath scene. Isle of Whithorn - undertaker's. Kent, England, David Hemmings garden (Hush House Manor) - phallic topiary. Kirkcudbright - Greyfriars Episcopal Church (altar and main window), bakery exterior, Interior and exterior of police station, house inspection (Harbour Cottage Gallery - now, then), houses seen before arriving at and May Morrison's sweet shop (shot of the woman looking out the window is opposite the bakery which can be seen in the reflection!), door with fanged knocker; sun figure on wall and several scenes in the Hobby chase section - Toll Cross/booth (where celebrants gathered before the procession, not the courtyard) and alleyways inbetween May Morrison's and the Toll Cross, Steampacket Inn where mainland pub footage was shot but not used, bridge (not shot but stills exist), (swans too?). *'Lochinch Castle', (part of Stair Estate, near Stranraer) - Road to orchard, Lord Summerisle's entrance hall and main room, courtyard before the procession. Lough Ryan, near Stranraer - harbor and plane taking off. Newton Stewart, Edward's Sport Shop, Victoria St, - darkroom, Kirroughtree House Hotel (cast and crew stayed here), British Lion darkroom. Plockton - house inspection (Sannachan), harbor scenics (the plane lands near the edge of the Rhu,Howie walks along both ends of the causeway from the Rhu to Harbour St, Main St, Plockton Hotel (with black front), evil eye boat (named Escapmadour). (Plockton webcam!) Port Logan - Logan Botanic Garden - Howie and LS talk apples.(cut experimental garden/greenihouse scene?) Port William, Mochrum graveyard? - woman crying on grave. Skye/Trotternish coastline - aerials as Howie flies to Summerisle. Includes the Isle of Skye, the Quiraing and the Old Man of Storr. South Africa - aerials of South African "groves". Stranrear, West Pier - Howie flies in and meets McTaggert on the mainland. Threave - cut experimental garden/greenhouse scene? Western Isles, Skye and Inner Hebrides of NW Scotland - flying to Summerisle. Whithorn - Public library exterior and interior: children carrying death out, Howie reading about May Day, Howie quizing the librarian/registrar; Home of Mrs Ruby Kirk, 59 George St: Willow, Howie and Alder's room interiors. Exterior of Willow and Howie's rooms and garden where LS presents Ash, hairdressing salon. near Whithorn - St Ninan’s Cave - beach and cave entrance. Wookey Hole, England - cave interior.